Dragonets
Dragonets are young dragons, much like infants, children, and teenagers are young humans. Dragons are considered biological adults at the age of seven, but may not be social adults until nine, ten years or thereabouts, as seen in The Dark Secret. Using this information, dragonets age about twice, or even thrice, as fast as humans. Therefore, the dragonets of the prophecy would be considered teenagers or preteens, as it mentions in The Dragonet Prophecy that they are six years old. Dragonets one year of age are capable of speaking and voicing opinions, with Anemone being an example. According to the guardians of the dragonets of destiny and Blister, dragonets don't know what's best for them (similar to what some adults may say about children or teens), so dragons might not be completely mentally mature until they are adults. It is unknown when dragonets learn to fly, but dragonets as young as one year have been shown flying, like Anemone. How Age Affects Dragons Since there was a RainWing, Tapir, who had lived over a hundred years, and how Burn stated that she would stuff the dragonets and for the next hundred years telling their face about peace, it might be possible that dragons cannot die of old age. Some clues in the book hint that you can only kill dragons by murdering them, such as how Starflight said Greatness could live hundreds of years without challengers because, in theory, Queen Battlewinner might have been dead. This, however, can't be true, because in Book 2 (The Lost Heir), Starflight believes Coral was behind the princess murders, and mentions that she could reign for a hundred years and die peacefully in her sleep. (Provided by SunnyStar20 and debunked by StrikeTheSkyWing) Notable Dragonets The dragonets of destiny are as follows: Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Sunny, and Starflight, who were prophesied by a NightWing named Morrowseer to save Pyrrhia from the war between the three rival SandWing queens, Blister, Blaze, and Burn. The False Dragonets: Ochre, Squid, Flame, Viper, and Fatespeaker, who are a "Backup Plan" from the Talons of Peace, Nautilus, and Morrowseer in particular. There are also Clay's siblings who are introduced in The Dragonet Prophecy: Reed, Marsh, Sora, Umber, Pheasant, and Crane. And from The Lost Heir, Tsunami's younger sisters, Anemone and Auklet. In The Hidden Kingdom, a three-year-old RainWing dragonet named Kinkajou is found when Glory is captured and knocked-out by the NightWings. She later escaped with Glory and was part of her team while she fought to be queen of the RainWings. In The Dark Secret, there are some NightWing dragonets currently residing in the rainforest, like Mightyclaws, with the rest of the RainWings, as well as in the Night Kingdom. In The Brightest Night, Sunny encounters Qibli in the Scorpion Den, who is a member of the Outclaws. She also meets a two-year-old dragonet named Ostrich, who is the daughter of Six-Claws. In the epilogue of The Brightest Night, a NightWing dragonet named Moonwatcher is mentioned and will make an appearance in the next series as a character and a protagonist. Peril may also be considered a dragonet, but she is seven years old. Dragons are officially adults at nine, so she may be a teenager. Fierceteeth, Starflight's sister, lived with the other dragonets in the Night Kingdom and is therefore probably a dragonet. Sunny thinks Fierceteeth is about nine-years old, but is is unknown whether this is true or not. Dragonet Growth Dragonets age rapidly during their first years. They would then slow down after this growth spurt, explaining why Anemone can form and voice opinions. Furthermore, Sunny had confirmed so, mentioning that dragons grow quickly through the first few years of their life. The three SandWing sisters have been fighting for nearly two decades. Blaze is still considered young; some dragons, one explained in The Hidden Kingdom, had reached over a hundred years old. In The Brightest Night, it is mentioned that a dragonet grows quickly during his/her first seven years then grows a little more each year, explaining why older dragons such as Burn, Morrowseer, and Grandeur are very large. Links to related information Click here to see information of dragon eggs. Click here to read about dragons of special powers. Click here for a list of deceased dragons. Gallery Wings of fire the dragonet prophecy by silver storm dragon-d5ezt9k.png Dragonets.jpg|Starflight, Glory, and Tsunami. Nightwingz.png|A typical NightWing Icewingz.png|A typical IceWing Sunny.png|A typical SandWing Clay da mudwing.png|A typical MudWing Seawing Tsunami.png|A typical SeaWing Dragon.png|A typical SkyWing Wings-of-Fire-RainWing-1024x853.jpg|A typical RainWing Wings of Firewha.png|The Dragonets of Destiny|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonets_of_Destiny WOFMC.jpg Glory is cool.png FDPC.jpg|Clay, a MudWing dragonet. Tsunami SeaWing.jpg.png|Tsunami, a SeaWing dragonet TTS.jpg|Tsunami, a SeaWing dragonet. HK.jpg|Glory, a RainWing dragonet. Th.jpg|Scavenger holding a dragon egg. StarFlight.png|Starflight, a NightWing dragonet. Wings of fire by xshadowseekerx-d66mwud.png|Dragonets of Destiny. Untitled drawing by oshawott0112onda-d5kxe7p.png The SkyWing Arena.jpg|Clay and Peril. The dragonets by dj red-d67ujtl.jpg Opposites attract2.png Photo on 2013-06-12 at 19.27.jpg|Flame by Blizzard of the ice wing Starflightby~windymoonstorm.jpg Dragonets of destiny by xxskyfrost-d69g3pt.jpg Auklet the SeaWing.jpg|Auklet, a SeaWing dragonet. AnemoneSeawing.jpg|Anemone, a SeaWing dragonet. KawaiiAuklet.png|Auklet Squid.jpg|Squid, a SeaWing dragonet Sunny.jpeg|Sunny, a SandWing dragonet Fatespeaker.jpg|Art by Cloudfury The Dragonets of Destiny12345.png Category:Dragonets Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:MudWings Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Characters